


Of Slugs and Wristblasters

by Dinkerdoodle



Category: Slugterra
Genre: Blow Job, Eli is 15, Gay Sex, JunEli, M/M, Mpreg, Rarepair, Underage - Freeform, i doubt anyone will read this, this is old
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24976546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinkerdoodle/pseuds/Dinkerdoodle
Summary: Eli and Junjie are home alone  for the first time in weeks and they finally have time to chat and do some 'heated' things.
Relationships: Eli Shane/junjie
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote is like 2 years ago so forgive how bad it is. And man, has no one written about these two? I mean cmon it’s hot.

Of Slugs and Wristblasters(JunEli)

Hey guys! I decided to write a Junjie x Eli fanfic since there is not that many as of late. Plus I decided to add a new character of my very own creation!

So...here you go! I hope you guys like it!

Description: Eli and Junjie are home alone for the first time in weeks, they finally get some time to chat and do some...things. XD JunEli, Yaoi and MPREG

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Slugterra or any of its characters. I just own the OC in here.

Other than that, carry on. XD

Eli's POV

It's been at least 3 months since Junjie came to be a part of the Shane Gang after being under the Goons control. Junjie seems to be a pretty cool guy once you get to know him.

Plus, I've been having these weird feelings when I'm around him. When I get close to him my heart starts to race, my palms get sweaty, and a blush appears on my face when we have a little contact, even by accident.

Is this.. love? I don't really know, but Junjie probably doesn't feel anything for me. After all, he is the protector of the "Eastern Caverns" that he's told me about and he is a guy.

I'm so confused and conflicted about my feelings towards him.

Then, Junjie walks in from his upstairs bedroom. "Hello, Eli. I see that everyone has left. Would you like to have a chat or a duel? I'd very much enjoy improving my skills as a slinger." He says as punctual as ever.

"Nah, let's just sit around for today and relax. It's good to have a break every now and then." I grin widely and flop down on the couch.

He chuckles. "You're probably right." He says as he walks down the stairs. He sits down next to me, close enough to feel his body heat. It's making get Goosebumps and feel a little warm down under.

What's wrong with me? Am I seriously getting hard just from sitting close to him?

I cross my legs to hide the growing bulge in my pants. He takes notice of my discomfort. "Are you okay Eli? You seem distressed and your face is red. Are you getting sick?" I shake my head no, trying not to say anything because it would just come out in stutters.

Junjie puts a hand to my forehead and his other on his to check to see if I have a fever. I shiver as his cold, soft hands touch my warm forehead. The bulge in my pants gets tighter and more uncomfortable.

"You don't seem to have a fever, but your face is still red." Okay, I seriously need to take care of this before he notices.

"I...need to go to the bathroom." I stutter and get up. He finally takes notice of the tent in my pants as I walk off.

Before I can get close enough to the bathroom door, Junjie grabs my arm and turns me around, pushing my back against the nearest wall.

"W-what are you doing?" I stutter with a deep blush on my cheeks. He doesn't say a word and lightly presses his knee in between my legs, rubbing slightly against my erection.

I moan lightly and cover my mouth. What was that sound? I hope he didn't hear it.

He leans onto my neck and sucks lightly near my collar bone at my weak spot, making me moan again, but this time louder. He chuckles onto my neck, feeling the vibration of his laugh makes me shiver in delight.

I've never felt this way before.

He trails over to my lips and lightly pecks them. One of his hands travels down to my chest, lightly caressing my nipple through my shirt, causing the friction to make them hard. I moan as I lean my back as he keeps trailing down lower.

He finally makes it to the waistband of my pants and slips his hand inside. I gasp as his cold hand slips into my boxers and grabs firmly onto my erection.

He kisses my neck as he slowly begins to move his hand in pumping motions on my dick, making me moan even more. My legs start to give out as Junjie catches me and picks me up bridal style while taking me to the couch.

He lays me down carefully and looks deep into my sea-blue eyes and with a skilled hand, starts to remove my pants and boxers, never looking away.

As the air hits my swollen cock, I shiver with excitement. Oh, how I want this.

"J-Junjie..." I moan out his name as he grabs a hold of my cock and starts to stroke it. I throw my head back against the pillow cushion as he strokes faster and harder.

Then, he stopped all of his movements. Why did he stop?!

He sits up and I watch as he begins to take off his garments and finally his shirt. His body is amazing. 6 pack rolling down his stomach and that milky white skin that would make any man or woman swoon.

He gets down on top of me and trails his lips down my body until he reaches my navel, getting lower and lower until his hot breath reaches my erection. He slowly envelops my cock into his mouth, making me moan. I intertwine my fingers in his hair and throw my head back as he takes in more of me.

I never knew this could feel so good...

He starts to bob his head on my erection. "Fuck...Junjie...M-more..." I moaned out in pleasure. He gets faster and faster with each bob. I'm close...

I came and he swallowed every little bit while licking his lips, smirking. "Delicious." He says in a husky voice. I breathe heavily, trying to calm down a little bit but; he doesn't give me the chance as he brings my legs over his shoulders, giving him a sight to behold. I blush deeply.

He brings his fingers to my mouth. "Suck, now." He demands and I do as he says. I bring three of his fingers into my mouth and thoroughly suck on them until they are soaked in my saliva.

He pulls them out of my mouth with a pop and puts them at my entrance, swirling his wet fingers around it, until he slowly pushes 2 in. I flinch in pain. Shit...It hurts...

He goes slow and steady with his fingers until I'm loosened a little bit and begins to scissor his fingers inside, making me moan in pain and pleasure.

Feeling as if I'm prepared, he pulls his fingers out and rubs something much larger against my entrance. "Are you sure you want this, Eli?" He asked worriedly. I nod and smile, "Yes, it will hurt but, I'm willing to take it." He smiles and slowly enters me. I gasp and whimper with tears threatening to fall. Damn...it really does hurt...

"Hang on...it's okay, it's almost all in," he assures me, trying to calm me down. He kisses me, distracting me from the pain.

He finally fills me to the brim and waits for me to adjust. After about 5 minutes, I tell him he can move.

He slowly begins to thrust in and out of me. I moaned in a bit of pain and more pleasure. He gets faster and faster and my moans get more erratic. "Junjie!" I moan out his name, wrapping my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me.

"Eli... I'm close..." He grunts as his thrusts get faster and harder. "M-me too...lets...together..." I moaned out. He grabbed my erection and pumped it in time with his thrusts. I moan even louder. Shit!

He came deep inside me with a groan and I came all over our chests. Both of us were breathing heavily. He lay on top of my body, tired.

"That was..." He breathed out. "Amazing..."I finished. We both kissed and laid there for a while, enjoying the comfortable silence.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been about 4 months since I and Junjie's 'Fun Time' together. We're on good terms now. We are lovers by night and friends by day as to not make our relationship suspicious with the others.

Junjie decided to stay here in The 99 Caverns to be with me for a while longer. He said he'd go back soon but not too soon.

On another note, I've been feeling sick the past few weeks. Throwing up non-stop every morning and eating some of the stuff that Pronto eats. Pronto makes more for me to eat every day. The others are probably grossed out by me now. I wish I knew what was wrong with me.

Trixie walks over to me as I'm sitting in silence thinking about why I could be feeling bad. "Hey Eli, I know about you and Junjie and I think I know what's wrong with you but, it's going to sound ridiculous," Trixie says while twiddling with her fingers.

Wait, she knows.. how? I'm just going to act casual about all this. "What is it?" I asked quickly. She takes a deep breath. "I think you're pregnant." She states bluntly. I go wide-eyed. What, how is that.. possible? "How is that even possible?"

"I think I know how remember that time we found that cave full of this Yellow Water stuff that you got exposed to? I did some research on it, apparently, it has an extremely rare side effect on males. It can give them a rare chance to grow reproductive organs to carry a child."

Are you serious? So.. I'm having Junjie's baby?! Wow, that's...amazing! I start to form a smile but, then it fades. How the hell am I going to tell Junjie? Wouldn't he freak out? What should I do? Now I'm terrified. I don't know what to do.

I feel a hand on my shoulder. "It will be okay Eli, I'm here for you and so are the rest of us. Pronto and Kord come over smiling. "We all know about you and Junjie, Eli and Pronto approves." Pronto states that all-around confidence he always has. "Yeah, bro, are all here for you even if Junjie doesn't want anything to do with you or your child," Kord says with a smile. That just made me feel worse about all this.

What if Junjie just outright rejects me? No...he wouldn't do that.. would he? My god.. he could...

I look over at the rest of the gang seeing them smiling at me. My friends, are supporting me no matter what. I guess that's what friends are for.

\-----

Junjie will be back soon and I have no idea how to tell him about the baby. Should I just bluntly say it. Take him out for a ride and tell him? I don't know anymore... The guys come over to me to reassure me that everything will be fine. I sigh as I hear his Mecha coming towards the hideout. This is it. It's all or nothing now.

Junjie pushes open the doors and walks into us staring at him. "What is going on? Why are you all staring? Do I have something on my wrist blaster?" He asks cluelessly.

I'm scared to death at how he will react. Trixie taps my shoulder and smiles, pushing me in front of Junjie. I blush as he looks directly at me. "Yes, Eli?" He asks. I gulp. Shit, this is not going to end well.

"Um... Junjie, I have something to tell you..." I muttered. He raises a brow and just waits for me to tell him. 'O-okay.. the gang already knows about us so...I'm just going to say it... I think I'm... pregnant with your child." I whisper out the last part.

"I didn't quite catch the last part. What did you say, Eli?" I gulp and my face flushes. I look back at the gang and they just gesture me to tell him. "I think I'm pregnant with your child!"I exclaimed.

He goes wide-eyed. "Did you just tell me you think you're...pregnant with my child? How is that even possible?" He asks. "I got exposed to something called Yellow Water that has a... rare effect of giving males.. reproductive organs to carry a child..." I said twiddling with my fingers.

He just stands there shocked beyond belief. I knew this would...

He grabs me by the waist and twirls me around with a smile on his face. "We're having a baby! I can't believe it!" He puts me down and I look at him with wide eyes. Is he actually excited? He.. wants the baby with me?

I start to grin and he hugs me tightly. I hiss. He lets go saying he's sorry. "I wonder how far along you are. How long do you think it has been since...you know?" He asks. "About 4 months," I said. He smiles even wider.

"Good, I know someone in the eastern caverns that can help you out with this. All of you are welcome to come with us." (this is starting when season 4 started but without all the Emperor stuff because they are going to the Eastern Caverns.)

We all nod and head off on Mecha to where they discovered the portal that can transport us anywhere in Slugterra, including the Eastern Caverns.

They open the portal and we all go through.

\----

"Wow, it's beautiful here Junjie!" Trixie exclaims. I agreed as does Kord and Pronto. We then head to where his friend is at a medical building in the main square of Peach Blossom Spring Cavern.

"Dr. Max! We need your assistance with my lover, Eli. He might be pregnant and we're wondering if you can check to be sure." Junjie says. He actually said I was his lover...

"Of course Junjie, I'm happy to help you and your lover with anything. You are the Eastern Champion after all." Dr. Max says with a smile and invites us into the hospital. "Come with me, Eli and Junjie. The others will have to stay in the waiting room." He tells all of us. The others nod and agree to wait for us.

Junjie and I follow Dr. Max to one of the rooms where he can examine me. He orders me to lay on the bed and I do so. He then tells me to pull up my shirt so he can put the gel on my stomach to which I hesitantly comply. He squeezes the gel onto my stomach. I shiver slightly, damn, that's cold.

"I'm going to rub this on your stomach and you will see a picture on the screen, hopefully, we will see something like a fetus." He rubs the probe thing on my stomach to examine my stomach I guess?

"Well, congratulations, you are pregnant; 3 and 1/2 months along and it seems you are.. having twins!" Wait.. what? I'm having...twins?! I look over at Junjie, who has a big grin on his face.

"I'm having twins, really?" I ask completely shocked. He nods and wipes the gel off of my stomach. Junjie hugs me. "You are having twins! This is great!" He says with an even bigger grin.

I smile back and we go to the waiting room to tell the gang the good news.

They all get up simultaneously.

"Well bro, are you pregnant?"

"Yes, Pronto must know."

"Yeah, Eli are you?"

Me and Junjie nod. They start to smile. "We are having twins," Junjie says happily. They all grin and congratulate us as we all ride back to the portal and return to The 99 Caverns.

\-----

It's been 5 months since we found out I was pregnant, I'm currently at the 8-month mark, closer to 9 months. My stomach has been getting bigger and bigger with each passing month, which is to be expected. Junjie has been teaching me remedial methods to keep my body relaxed instead of having to deal with the pain all the time.

Kord was building some baby furniture for the twins, which he's been at for a month now. Trixie was attempting to sew up different varieties of clothes for them since we don't know the gender of them yet.

Pronto was doing his thing with cooking his special food for me, which everyone is still disgusted by how I'm actually wanting to eat it.

Later in the day, I feel a horrible, gut-wrenching pain go through my abdomen. What the hell...? Junjie comes over to me with a worried look. "Are you okay, Eli?" "I don't know.. my stomach..." I touch my stomach and feel another round of searing pain go through me. I fall to the floor in immense pain.

Everyone rushes over to me with a look of extreme worry. "Do you need to go to the Hospital, bro?" Kord asks, concerned. I nod erratically. Kord picks me up and we all head to the portal that leads to The Eastern Caverns and rushes on Mecha to the hospital in Peach Blossom Spring Cavern.

They all run in and up to the front desk with Junjie carrying me in his arms. "Um.. excuse me, we need a room for my lover.. he's in labor!" Junjie says as calmly and humanly possible. I bet he is freaking out inside. "Go down the hall to the right and make a left, the doctor will take him from there. Only the father may be in the delivery room until after the child is born so, your friends will have stay here in the waiting room." She tells us while gesturing me to sit in a wheelchair.

Junjie helps me into it and rolls me quickly but, not too quickly down the hallway to the delivery area. Dr. Max who helped us out 5 months ago takes me and helps me into the delivery room.

\-----

15 hours later, our first came to the world. Hadley, our baby girl, then, 6 hours later, our baby boy, Daniel, came to light. "They are so... tiny..." I whisper. Junjie smiles and leans over to kiss me. "You did a good job, Eli." I smile back and look down at the two of them.

Daniel has my hair and Junjie's eyes while Hadley has his hair and my eyes.

The gang finally comes in and they are all in awe.

"Aww... they are so cute!" Trixie says cooing them.

"They are pretty cute, bro," Kord says with a toothy grin.

"They are not as cute as Pronto but, they are quite cute." Pronto states. I chuckle. "Oh.. Pronto..."

We all laugh at Pronto while he just gives us a confused look. I smile at all of them and then look at Junjie who is still smiling.

This has been a good day.

Alright, I will get on writing the 3rd chapter as soon as I can!

**Author's Note:**

> Well thanks for reading. Idk why it took me so long to pose this here.


End file.
